Tailor Shop on Enbizaka
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Now, let's start our work. In the corner of Twinleaf, a skilled tailor lives waiting for her unfaithful lover, who won't come home, even with someone like me waiting for him... But I need to concentrate on my work, my mother's scissors in my hand. The more you sharpen them, the better they cut...One sided Pearl, Poke


Yet another one of my Seven Deadly Sins Series (by Mothy) cover! This time, it`s the "**Tailor Shop on Enbizaka**" by Megurine Luka!(Or Leviathan Slope, as is the official English Title.)

I owe nothing, all credits go back to their original owners!

Starring:

**Hikari**(Dawn) as Luka, or Kayo Sudou(or Elluka Clockworker/Lukana Octo, if you really want to get specific)

**Satoshi**(Ash) as the Unfaithful Husband, or Kaito

**Kasumi**(Misty) as the Red Kimono Woman, or Meiko

**Haruka**(May) as the Green Sahs Girl, or Miku

**Iris** as the Yellow Hairpin Girl, or Rin

Instead of Enbizaka, it`s Twinleaf Town.

And now, Ten-Faced presents...

_**The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you, please come again!" chirped the blue haired woman cheerfully to her customer as he left.<p>

_In the corner of Twinleaf is a young lady who owns a tailor shop_

"Hikari-san makes the best clothes ever!"

"And she`s always so cheerful, and welcoming!"

_With a good attitude and a fine skill, she is the talk of all the neighborhood_

When her customer left, she kept the cheery grin on her face for a second before letting it fall. "Why won`t he come?" she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Doesn`t he love me anymore? Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home anymore."

Hikari shook herself. "No!" she cried. "I have to concentrate on my work!" She grabbed her scissors, pausing only to smile at her tools. Those scissors had once been her mother`s, and she cherished them in her memory.

**"_Remember, Hikari,"_** her mother had said.** _"The more you sharpen them, the better they cut."_** Ayako had been a wise woman. Hikari missed her dearly, and lived by her words.

She straightened. "Now, let`s get started, shall we?"

….

Hikari walked down the streets of her neighborhood. Ah, her town was the same as always, so peaceful and calm. Everyone felt safe here.

As she walked to the fabric shop, her eyes fell on a man with black hair and froze. It was him! Her husband…. Standing with another woman?

"Who`s _that_?" she whispered. He certainly seemed friendly with the woman in the red kimono. Oh, she was so beautiful, with her orange hair artfully cut to emphasize her eyes! And the kimono…

Choking on her tears, she turned and walked back home, unable to stand the sight. Once she was home, she took several deep breaths to calm and steady herself. "I have to concentrate on my work." She said aloud, trying to distract herself.

Grabbing her scissors in one hand, she grabbed the red kimono in front of her and started to tailor it, ignoring the mess she had made and her wet cheeks.

…

Hikari frowned. What was wrong with the neighborhood? Everyone looked so uneasy!

"Excuse me," she walked up to a man at his stall. "Why does everyone look so jumpy today?"

He stared back, astonished. "You must not have heard," he whispered, a worried look in his eyes. "I don`t know the details, but they say that a horrible crime was committed, and they can`t catch the evildoer."

Hikari gasped. "That`s _terrible_!" the man nodded. "So be careful, miss."

"Oh I will," she assured him. "Thank you for telling me, I had no idea!" She started to walk to the bridge again. Yesterday, she couldn`t buy the cloths she needed, so she had barely been able to do anything.

Near the bridge, she stopped. There he was _again_, with a _different_ girl! How dare he?

Hikari had some satisfaction in seeing him look depressed, although that feeling evaporated when she saw how the mystery girl (the one with the dainty brown hair and green sash that matched it) was comforting him.

"So that`s the kind of girl you like." She murmured. "Not me." Hikari turned away, and bought the fabric she needed at a shop that charged more, away from the two.

She didn`t remember how she stumbled home, but once she did, she burst into tears. After nearly an hour of sobbing, she stood. "You won`t distract me." She declared. "I have to concentrate on my work!"

Somehow, through her red, swollen eyes, she managed to fix the torn sash.

…

"Oh, dear." Hikari frowned. "I`m out of thread already." She stood and walked out of her home.

As she walked to the street of vendors, she noticed even more frantic whispers and nervous people.

"_Another crime, so soon after the first one…"_

"…_same way as the last one, they say…"_

Hikari`s brows furrowed in worry. Yet _another_ crime? Who would _do_ such a terrible thing?

Shaking her head, she headed to the stall, and stopped. There he was again, in front of the hairpin shop! And-her eyes widened in shock and disgust-a girl that was much too young for him!

Smiling at the young girl, the raven-haired man bought a yellow hairpin and clipped it into her violet hair.

Clenching her hands into fists, she turned and stormed away. That indiscriminate man! First he cheats on her with two different women, and now, a young girl!

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she grabbed her scissors to work, and paused. Were her scissors always this color? Hikari shrugged and returned to work.

…

"I`ve finally finished my work!" cheered Hikari, and threw her hands into the air. "Maybe he`ll come now." For the rest of the afternoon, she waited for her unfaithful man. Finally, as the sun started to set, she couldn`t hold back her impatience anymore.

"If you`re not going to come to me," she stood up. "Then I`ll come meet you!" Hikari grabbed her scissors and marched out of the house.

…

**"_Scissors are made from two blades, Hikari."_** Her mother had told her. She now heard those very words ringing in her head as she searched for the man.

**"_See how they carry out their tasks by being close and scrape against one another?"_** Ayako had pointed to the opening and closing blades.

**_"Just like a married couple who gets along well, don`t you think?"_**

'I wish we got along that well, mother,' thought Hikari as she saw the familiar figure up ahead. 'like you used to say.'

She paused next to a shop window to check her reflection. Red kimono, green sash, yellow hairpins…

"I`ve become the type of girl you like," she murmured, fixing her hairpins. "Aren`t I beautiful?" Hikari headed towards him.

…

"_A man was killed! Did you hear?"_

"_An entire family of four`s been murdered and no one`s a suspect?"_

"_Who would do such a thing?"_

Hikari looked out, horrified at the chaotic town_. An entire family of four?_ "Who would do such a thing?" she echoed, and turned back into her house.

"Great." She muttered. "On top of that, he was so awful to me." She turned to the corpse in her shed. " 'Hello, it`s a pleasure to meet you?' " she demanded to the lifeless body. "It`s like you were talking to a _stranger_!" she humphed.

"Well, I have to concentrate on my work." She flapped her hands at him, and then picked up her faithful scissors. She paused, and admired the new red color of the blades. "Oh, they cut so well now!" she exclaimed joyfully, and turned her face towards the ceiling. "You were right, mother! They cut so much better when you sharpen them!"

* * *

><p>Ahh, I do so love fanfiction... writing stories... reviews... cough cough.<p>

Thank you for reading!

~Ten-Faced~


End file.
